


莫比乌斯环

by Seeeef



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Sub Jason Todd, Whipping, dom but masochist Bruce Wayne, mentioned Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seeeef/pseuds/Seeeef
Summary: Dom但M的蝙和应该是Sub的桶玩鞭，只有痛没有爽。
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 10





	莫比乌斯环

**Author's Note:**

> 注意：不伦不类我流理解，有提及BruceDick和RoyJay（算是无差），看就知道很雷了对吧有顾虑尤其是有洁癖请谨慎，反正是很诡异的个人喜好啊！因为设定诡异所以可能显得像JayBru但是反正本人无差。

布鲁斯给他戴上手套时杰森还盯着对方垂下的睫毛发愣，半露掌的黑色皮手套被拉上后，他回过神来看到布鲁斯在示意他鞭子的位置。

布鲁斯会要求杰森鞭打他这件事本身就足够荒谬了。但提议一旦说出口就反倒失去了脑海内排演时的虚幻感，要做这件事的随机对话也在强化着可行性，接着布鲁斯的话提问的杰森觉得自己正在布鲁斯的一句话中走入某种新的戏剧，一如既往。

“你也这么要求过格雷森吗？”

养子对其兄长疏离的称呼并没有让布鲁斯苦恼，这个问题也同样。“我要求过，”他想了想杰森这么问的原因，“但他只是单纯接受了我的委托。”迪克不是真正的Sub或Dom，无论是施虐还是受虐，疼痛对他只有清醒或模糊意识的作用，初代罗宾只是像寻常一样对着布鲁斯的要求说，好。

杰森耸耸肩，直盯着布鲁斯的眼睛却说明他并不如表现的那样随意，是他紧逼着布鲁斯摘下面具，这时又想念起能遮住目光的好伙伴了。“你知道吗，罗伊也跟我说过类似的要求，但——”

“但你想要命令。”

布鲁斯面对他们时会不经意间表现出习惯性的无礼，这样直接地点明问题，不知道是想表现第一侦探的洞察力还是想说明一些莫须有的了解，杰森皱着眉不快的同时又不得不承认布鲁斯永远是对的。

“杰森，迪克并不享受这些，但我也不会仅仅因为你正好属性相合而转向你，这永远是两件单独的事。如果你愿意，记得抓紧你的鞭子，杰伊。”

杰森空抓了抓覆盖着黑色的双手，感受到皮肤不自然的紧绷感，然后走近一步，在布鲁斯的指导下扣紧了手腕处三指宽的皮带。这完全不是什么严格的束缚，布鲁斯拉着长方形框架上垂到耳侧的手环，手腕向两侧固定在两边的支柱上，屈着手肘，让上身不至于被拉扯；腿部也没有被绑住，穿着黑色战术靴的双脚稳稳地站着。

毕竟理论上，受支配的服从者与服务者是杰森。

蝙蝠侠下一秒就可以紧拉手环腾空，再借助腿部的力量挣脱，赤裸着身体唯一的影响可能只是会暴露肌肉动作。倒是杰森，去掉了夹克穿着贴身的深灰色T恤，明明衣裤都好好的穿着，却光着脚不自在地踩着地毯。他分明像是在等蝙蝠侠的批评。

执着鞭把的手握紧又放松，明明曾经拿着更致命的武器直指对方，他却担心自己握不稳了。

“需要结束的时候我会直接说停，杰森，只要你想要停止，任何时候，只要放下鞭子。”

他狠狠地抓住了做过防滑处理的把手，幸好手套盖住了手心的汗。

五十鞭，布鲁斯定的数字，不多，杰森怀疑布鲁斯跟赛琳娜出去一晚上做正事是不是都会被更锐利的粗鞭攻击不止五十次，对于义警来说绝不是难以承受的数字，作为享乐却有些过火。布鲁斯教过他用鞭，作为非致命的武器，他掌握得不错——这或许是布鲁斯敢于赤裸着任他攻击的原因，可在蝙蝠侠拍拍小罗宾的肩膀难得称赞时，他从未想过自己有一天会将这种技巧用在导师身上。或许作为深夜与冲动的副产品时，他曾这么幻想过。

连休息与发泄也诉诸疼痛，不愧是开启这场嘉年华的狂人，他们是被布鲁斯的火光吸引来的。

于是他绕了绕手腕，退到合适的距离，抬起了手臂。

黑色的劲风抽向胸膛。“一。”报数的是杰森。刑架上的男人几乎不可察地绷了绷肌肉作为反应，只是眨了眨眼，因为身高与鞋底的差距，微垂着目光看向杰森。

来自前方的鞭打仅作为开始的预热，为了防止误伤，大部分鞭打都选择后方臀部及腿部的位置，杰森对自己的掌控力有信心，但对布鲁斯注视下的心跳没那么自信。他绕到后方，布鲁斯没有转头，也没有阻拦。

在又一次的疼痛划过皮肤前，多年的训练让布鲁斯在听到风声时本能地想要避开，但身后传来的平稳呼吸让他只是绷住了身体，让鞭响从伤处传出。然后他在杰森的声音中再次放松。“二。”

掌握了模式和节奏后，身后难以预测的攻击实际上也在掌握之内，布鲁斯明可以让对方有规律地抽打他要求的部位，却还是放给了杰森这小小的自由。即使在此时他也无法控制地模拟着杰森的习惯，他不会如往常执拗地鞭打一个地方，也不会有明显的规律让导师等待着下一击在哪里，适当的力度甚至可以说是贴心的服务者。

布鲁斯无法也不想沉浸在让他疼痛后生出些许爽快的鞭打中，他不用提醒自己这是来自杰森的刺激，随着他一同逐渐粗重的呼吸说明了男孩内心的波动。果然，在更长更深的一次吸气后，他感受到后背上比之前都更尖锐的一击，令他出声地用嘴长呼了一口气。

杰森停了两秒，才说出：“二十。”

他从来没有过这样的体验，看着布鲁斯的身体在他的鞭打下鼓动，他手持着武器在对方身上留下红痕，带给他疼痛与喘息，但他并不是在施暴或是步步紧逼，布鲁斯没有制止的唯一原因是，鞭打他的权力是他自己赋予杰森的。

每一击都不伴随着什么目的，疼痛是唯一的目的。杰森以为自己想看布鲁斯服软的样子，但当他真的将鞭子递到他的手中，他又在这冰冷的黑色中退却了，一鞭一鞭，他机械地思考着布鲁斯所想要的方式，一时想不起来自己为什么参与到游戏中。

游离的思绪让他失手了，在眼前强健的肉体上留下比周围红痕更深的痕迹，但还没有刮破皮肤。他不自觉地想去触摸。

“杰伊，在结束之前不能用鞭子以外的东西接触我。”

杰森回过神来，沉默着抬起了握着鞭柄的手，打算开始下一击，让鞭梢替自己亲吻鞭痕。

布鲁斯却浅浅呼了一口气，像是叹息，让杰森回到面前。让想说服自己做一个鞭打机器的杰森直视他的双眼。如果不是蝙蝠侠想要劝说红头罩，杰森也不想挑衅或质问布鲁斯，他们倒是会从极端的打斗走向极端的沉默。

没忍住先出声的还是杰森：“迪克他真的有按你说的打完吗？我知道你的男孩最后总是会听你的话，但他怎么可能清醒地这样做……”

“你可以找他确认。”实际上他和迪克的尝试用的是短鞭，数量也更少，而迪克除了在中间一段生着闷气用力了些，还是按布鲁斯说的按计划做完了。只不过结束后他把鞭子往地上一扔，告诉布鲁斯绝不会再答应这种要求。所以他又加了句，“你们是完全不同的人，自始至终都没必要比较。”

 _你也这么问过提姆吗，或是猫女，她才是用鞭的能手。_ 杰森可以再数出一串的人名，但没有再问出口。

或许并肩作战的默契尚存，在他们无言地看着对方调整到同步的呼吸规律后——杰森没有冷静下来，实际上不如说是赶上了受刑者略显急促的频率——布鲁斯才说出新的指令。“先从正面来，腹部、大腿和手臂，我知道你做得到。”

举到头侧的大臂对于长鞭来说不是个易于控制的范围，稍不注意，末梢就可能扫到面部或颈部的重要部位。布鲁斯既然提出，那么这三处不是选择，是他的要求，而冒险不是布鲁斯的作风，所以他是认为这并没有风险。

杰森一瞬间想起了集中注意力的那些技巧，想起了在枪火刀剑间分析布鲁斯意图的那些时刻，看，这其实是一样的，和当时 _跟_ 布鲁斯做什么事 _为_ 布鲁斯做什么事一样。他直接选择了右臂，“二十一。”

一旦恢复了击打，重新进入某种节奏和惯性就很容易了，由于鞭打腹部风险过大，散乱的鞭痕聚集在手臂和大腿。杰森认为自己应该专注于控制鞭击的位置和力道，回避着布鲁斯的视线，快速地完成了这二十鞭。这么一来，布鲁斯几乎全身布满了长短不一交错的红色线条。

即便是布鲁斯，没有什么反应时间的连续疼痛也让他在抵御痛感和快感间消耗了许多体力，就算力度控制得再好，积累的痛感一顿一顿地从皮肤划入肌肉深处，在最强烈的新伤上感到自己的心跳。其实沉浸官能不是他的计划，或许促使他尝试的半是交付信任，半是在品味痛觉时一次次抓回对肉体的控制。

还有十鞭，他要求杰森用更大的力度完成。

杰森闻言果断地转向布鲁斯背后，所幸没有听到预期中任性的阻止或评价。重复抽击让他的手臂和手指也开始酸痛，为了保证统一的力道，三十鞭后他就换成了左手执鞭，他知道布鲁斯看见了，只是同样没有反应。但更大的力度意味着更高的控制力，他还是换回了惯用的右手，放缓了节奏。

更重的鞭打会有更快的速度，虽然上部划过空气的振动已经到达耳膜，疼痛还会等待一个空隙再袭来，末尾与肉体接触时间缩短反而带来更闷的剧痛。

“四十三……操！”黑鞭刮过的地方渗出了血液。

没等杰森的反应，布鲁斯低着嗓音说：“继续。”这让他听起来更像逞强的蝙蝠侠了，那紧绷到微颤的身躯也是。

杰森有意收了力，但不知是不是疲惫降低了准确性，不轻的一鞭交叉过流着血的那一条，激出了布鲁斯的痛哼。

第四十五鞭，他咬了咬牙避开已经破皮的位置，留下脆响的一击——不算过火的内淤，没有破皮。这已经算得上是优秀的掌控，但维持这种水平还是让他感到了吃力。不是技术上的，就算他并不算常用鞭，而是从未有过的反馈感。每一次抬手都会直接在曾给他安全感的后背上留下痕迹，叠加的伤痕和肌肉的抽动让流血的伤处不断被牵扯，直到现在他才意识到他确确实实在给布鲁斯痛苦。

这本不是什么新奇的情况，他们时常一拳打在对方脸上，他甚至用过可以致命的炸弹或炮击，不过是认为布鲁斯总能恢复过来。可他从没有这么近，这么直接地观察着自己能给布鲁斯留下的疤痕，而面对一波波攻击的人赤裸着身体告诉他如何伤害自己。

再一次，这太荒谬了。

杰森突然意识到他应该证明布鲁斯是错的。他不是想要命令和完成命令的安抚，去他的好孩子，他想要的是违抗它们。

一旦不再想着布鲁斯想要怎么样，这就从布鲁斯的游戏变成他的游戏了。他干脆松懈了下来，任自己胡乱的呼吸配合着没有章法的鞭打轨迹，不再收力的狠击从肩胛骨斜划到大腿，勾开先前的破口。

四十六……他不再数出声，只在心里想着数字。四十七。四十八。

四十九。杰森垂下了手，看着布鲁斯随呼吸起伏的肩膀。奇怪的是最后几鞭没有让他痛呼出声，甚至没有叫停。

杰森回到布鲁斯面前，确认他的视线聚焦在自己身上，松手放开了鞭子。鞭子落在地毯上没有什么声响。杰森向布鲁斯走近一步，解开了手腕上象征性的皮带，将布鲁斯汗湿的额发捋到后面，看着因为忍痛而眼角泛红的钢蓝双眼，说：“我说结束了。”

——布鲁斯唯一没有预料到的是，随后杰森跪立在他的靴子前，昂着头看他，捡起了地上的长鞭。

他知道他的男孩会在任何一个阶段从任何意义上违背计划，所以带着莫名的兴趣推测了可能的时间点和后续的反应，刻意停止在四十九鞭也是完全符合高可能性的。感受着身体各处的刺痛和抗议，他从跪着的杰森那里发现自己忽略了一点：

杰森想反抗想伤害乃至被伤害，但不想离开。

披着红痕的布鲁斯接过了仍有杰森手心温度的鞭子，走到他的身后，尖锐的风啸割破深灰色的衣服，在躯体上留下一道由红变紫的长淤痕。

“五十。”杰森回复道。

在上药时杰森终于如愿触摸到了自己在布鲁斯身上画出的伤口，他顺着深浅不一的红线，注视的却是已经愈合的一道道深褐或淡粉色旧痕。

**Author's Note:**

> 每一次写BruJay都是BDSM相关背景我也感到一丝无奈，都是因为他们太别扭了不如玩别扭porn with feelings……结果一点也不porn只是鞭子和心理戏而已。


End file.
